El amigo ideal
by Willy harrinso
Summary: Como regalo de cumpleaños de zenosama,beerus y champa eligen a goku cuando era niño,pero no todo salio como esperaba y te tocara ver una historia donde goku conoce al gran rey de todo cuando este era niño
1. Chapter 1

**Un amigo ideal- parte 1 de ¿?**

 _Es el cumpleaños de zeno sama y como tradición,los dioses de la destrucción y la creación deben llevar un regalo especial o todos serán castigados,y entre todos había 2 dioses ineptos que no tenian nada para dar ,corrían como locos en búsqueda de algo ,hasta que uno de ellos ,uno gordo ,empieza a hablar_

 _Dios gordo: ¿quearemosquearemosquearemoooos? Si no conseguimos algo es el fiin_

 _Dios flaco: callate champa, dejame pensar un maldito segundo,y tu whiss ¡deja de estar parado sin hacer nada y ayudanos!_

 _Whiss: no estuvieran en esta situación si dejaran de pensar en dormir y comida como unos flojos_

 _Los dos hermanos: ¡mejor callate!_

 _Entonces a escena llega vados con una sonrisa en la cara_

 _Vados: ¡lo tengo!_

 _Champa: ¿Qué es? Sólo dilo!_

 _Beerus: no tenemos todo el día mujer ¡empieza a hablar!_

 _Vados: ¿Qué es lo único que no tiene el gran zeno?_

 _Beerus: estatura,nonono,cabello,no mejor dicho-_

 _Champa: no seas tarado,obviamente es una mascota_

 _Vados: ambos están mal,lo que le hace falta a zeno es "un amigo "_

 _Champa y beerus: ¿un amigo?_

 _Vados: si,alguien que piense y se comporte como el,pero a la vez valiente y un poco tonto,y una pizca de fuerza_

 _Whiss: jojojo creo que tengo lo que necesitan,miren al baculo fijamente_

 _Los dos dioses miran a través del baculo revelando a dos niños,uno pelón y con 6 puntos en la frente y el otro de pelos punteados y con ropa naranja_

 _Champa: ¡excelente! Ese calvito es justo lo que zeno necesita_

 _Beerus golpea a su hermano en la cabeza y empieza a hablar_

 _Beerus: la comida se te habrá subido a la cabeza,obviamente es el niño de naranja_

 _Whiss: su nombre es son goku,es un niño de la tierra de nuestro universo_

 _Beerus: ay no me digas,whiss tu poder de proyección solo funciona en nuestro universo_

 _Champa: bien,traemos al niño aquí,se lo damos a zeno-sama de parte de los dos,todos somos felices y comemos tranquilamente ¿no parece una buena idea?_

 _Beerus : mmmm (suspira) bien aceptó, pero solo por la parte de comer tranquilamente_

 _Whiss: jojo como están puestos de acuerdo iré por el niño,no tardo_

 _Whiss se teletransporta y champa empieza a hablar_

 _Champa: espero que no tarde_

 _Zas,en ese instante regresa whiss como si no hubiera hecho nada_

 _Beerus: eso es a lo que llamo "entrega inmediata"_

 _Por detrás de whiss sale el pequeño goku y su primera impresión es ver a beerus ,champa y vados_

 _Champa: hola pequeñin,_

 _Goku: (grita) ¡gato obeso monstruo semidesnudo ¡_

 _Champa: ¿Qué me dijistes?_

 _El pequeño goku saca su bastón y golpea a champa en la cabeza hasta sacarle un gran chichón, y en tanta colmosion aprovecha a correr_

 _Champa: maldito mocoso_

 _Beerus: no podemos dejar que lo vean los otros dioses ¡sigan a ese malcriado!_

 _En ese momento la persecución en los pasillos del templo de zeno comenzo._

 _Goku iba corriendo si rumbo con la esperanza de librarse de esos 4,al doblar una esquina se lleva la sorpresa de dos sujetos,uno era chico,amarillo y parecía una rata,el otro era alto,de color dorado con orejas negras y muchas colas,el chaparro se le queda viendo por unos segundos_

 _Quitela: ¿de verdad soy tan bajo?_

 _Goku: ay no se,sin mi pelo tu me vendrias ganando ¿no crees?_

 _Quitela: pues gracias por el cumplido niño_

 _Liquiir: Quitela ¿no te diste cuenta de algo?_

 _Quitela: no ¿de que?_

 _Liquiir: ¡de que un maldito niño esta en estos pasillos!_

 _Y por el mismo pasillo llegan beerus y champa_

 _Champa: ¡oh no! Ya lo saben_

 _Beerus: ¡no importa,solo atrapalo!_

 _Goku: ¡aahh,es el gato monstruo obeso y su cómplice desnutrido! (Grita mientras corre)_

 _Todos se quedan con cara de wtf por unos segundos_

 _Quitela: ¿se puede saber que estupidez cometieron ahora?_

 _Champa: todas las posibles por un buen regalo,ese niño,es el regalo ¿otra pregunta?_

 _Los dos hermanos se van corriendo dejando solos a liquiir y a quitela_

 _Quitela: me cayó bien ese niño_

 _Liquiir: a ti te cae bien todos los de tu estatura solamente_

 _Quitela: ¡hay muchas desventajas de ser bajo,tu nunca entenderás!_

 _Liquiir: ¿y si los ayudamos?_

 _Los dos van corriendo a la misma dirección de beerus y champa_

 _La persecución sigue sin cesar por los pasillos,hasta encontrarse con otros dioses: vermoud,geen y mosco_

 _Goku se le quedaba viendo a vermoud_

 _Vermoud : ¿Qué tanto me miras ,niño? ¿Y como llegastes aquí?_

 _Geen : beerus o champa ¿tu quien dices mosco?_

 _Mosco: talvez ambos_

 _Goku: (ríe) que payaso mas feo_

 _Geen aparece de la nada y da un gran susto a goku obligándolo a usar su bastón de nuevo y hacer una de las suyas,y al final correr siendo perseguido por 10 de los 12 dioses,los únicos dos que no sabían que el estaba ahí eran heles y Rumoosh,pero al llegar a cierta parte goku se encuentra con la diosa y el dios elefante, la primera impresión de Heles al ver a goku fue un grito de felicidad mientras que Rumoosh se quedo como Wtf,Heles carga al pequeño goku sin ningún problema (pos es una diosa no mames)._

 _Heles: eres la cosa mas hermosa que he visto._

 _Goku: gracias,tu también eres muy bonita_

 _Heles: además de hermoso ,Honesto,esto es como un milagro hecho realidad_

 _Rumoosh: ¿no te da curiosidad saber de donde vino?_

 _Heles: a quien le importa,lo que importa es saber si el pequeño quiere venir conmigo ¿te gustaría venir conmigo pequeñin?_

 _Goku: claro_

 _En eso llegan los 10 dioses de la destrucción y beerus toma la primera palabra_

 _Beerus: suelten al niño y calladitos si llega el gran sacerdote_

 _Champa: hermano, nadie debe hablarle así a Heles ¿no recuerdas lo de la ultima vez?_

 _Los ojos de Heles se tornan en color fuego y truenos salen de ella haciendo agujeros a la pared y dando un gran shock del miedo_

 _Goku: ese panson y esos otros mal vestidos quieren raptarme_

 _Heles: no te preocupes pequeño,conmigo nadie te va a tocar (con tono agresivo) Nadie_

 _Goku: por cierto me llamó son goku,o simplemente goku_

 _Heles: Heles,diosa de la destrucción, y el panson es champa,y el alto ojon es su hermano beerus_

 _Después de las presentaciones vinieron las explicaciones_

 _Champa: en conclusión,ese niño es un regalo de parte de los dos para el gran zeno,pero todo se salio de control_

 _Goku: yo ¿un regalo para alguien que nunca vi? Creí que eras raro,pero ahora solo das pena y dan ganas de golpearte con la esperanza de que no explotes (ríe)_

 _Mosco: ja,hasta un niño te ofende champa ¡un niño!_

 _Beerus: bien las explicaciones terminaron y faltan unos minutos para la ceremonia,es mejor darse prisa o pagaremos las consecuencias_

 _La escena termina con todos retirandose y Heles evitando que alguien toque a goku_

 **CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**El amigo ideal**

 **Parte 2**

 _A segundos de iniciar la ceremonia,los dos hermanos preocupados temían que su regalo ,el pequeño goku,fuera un fracaso y que los dos fueran exterminados de la existencia._

 _Los dioses se arrodillaron ante la presencia de zen-oh sama y_ _Daishinkan,esperando un buen destino y otros 1,000 años de paz_

 _Supremo kaioshin 7: (en mente) beerus se que escuchas mis pensamientos,así como yo los tuyos,así que espero que me digas ¿Cuál era el regalo?_

 _Beerus: (en mente) sera una sorpresa,no hay de que preocuparse,a zen-oh sama le agradara_

 _Supremo kaioshin 7: (en mente) cuando dices que es "una sorpresa",algún planeta vacío o lleno de gente inocente es destruido ¿crees que es fácil reconstruir algo y hacer creer a todos que nada paso? Así es mi día a dia_

 _Mientras con champa y kaioshin 6,la conversación iba mas de lo mismo_

 _Kaioshin 7: (en mente) champa,temo por mi vida,debes tener un buen regalo champa,!vidas inocentes están en peligro!_

 _Champa: (en mente) solo calmate,con el regalo que beerus y yo conseguimos el gran zen-oh sama estará complacido,y talvez,nos deba una_

 _Daishinkan: muy bien,es hora de entregar los regalos al gran zen-oh sama, el orden en que lo entregaran es el orden de sus universos,pero como beerus y champa son hermanos, los dos darán su regalo al mismo tiempo,según petición del rey de todo_

 _Y así los dioses del 1 al 6 entregaron sus regalos:_

 _Una esfera con mil almas de dragones_

 _El báculo del inframundo del universo 2_

 _Una estrella que cumple cualquier deseo_

 _Una espada de filo súper largo e indestructible_

 _La sangre de tres Satanes_

 _Daishinkan: universo 6 y 7,es hora de sus regalos,a menos que quieran ser eliminados_

 _Beerus: si,si,ya vamos_

 _Los dos dioses se dirigen con el gran sacerdote,acompañados por una pequeña figura cubierto en un manto_

 _Daishinkan: ¿y sus regalos?_

 _Beerus: zen-oh sama, de seguro se ha sentido muy solo ,sin ofender a daishinkan y a sus guardias,como decía,no tener alguien con quien hablar de sus problemas,jugar,alguien,"especial"_

 _Daishinkan: ¡yo he hecho todo eso y mas!_

 _Champa: pero todo el tiempo?_

 _Beerus: por eso,de parte del universo 6 y siete le traemos.._

 _Beerus quita el manto revelando a el pequeño goku, quien da unos pasos al frente y se queda viendo a zen-oh sama, después de unos segundos una sonrisa en los dos aparecio_

 _Zen-oh sama: ¡ohh! ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _Goku: soy son goku,un niño de la tierra ¿Cómo te llamas tu?_

 _Zeno: soy zen-oh sama, rey todo lo que ves…es raro que pregunte pero ¿desde hace cuando los niños de la tierra tienen cola?_

 _Goku: no se,no he visto a otro con cola,espera ¿tu eres un niño?_

 _Zeno: podría decirse que si_

 _Goku: entonces significa que ¿amas jugar?_

 _Zeno: es una de mis cosas favoritas_

 _Goku: ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Se muchos juegos ,además de que nos conoceríamos mejor_

 _Daishinkan: errr,zen-oh sama ¿Qué hay de los otros universos?._

 _Zeno: que vayan todos al banquete,yo y goku iremos a jugar ,goku ¿sabes volar?_

 _Goku: no,a menos que use mi nube voladora,pero su limite es la tierra_

 _Zeno: en ese caso podremos teletranspórtanos a mi sala de juegos,a mi me encanta teletransportame_

 _Goku: en verdad es mi primera vez ¿no dolerá?_

 _Zeno: solo es un cosquilleo. Muy bien todo el mundo, los dejo con la comida,espero buenos regalo del resto de universos_

 _Con zen-oh sama y goku Teletransportados, la paz llega al instante, y los dioses de destrucción y creación se dirigen al banquete_

 _Kaioshin 7: ¿un niño? ¿Es en serio?_

 _Beerus: ¿de que te preocupas? Mientras zen-oh sama este feliz,todo esta bien_

 _Kaioshin 7: ¿crees que solo zen-oh sama tiene sentimientos? Además tu le explicaras al niño el origen de su cola_

 _Beerus: ¿y yo porque?_

 _Kaioshin 7: tu mandaste a freezer a destruir su planeta natal ¿Qué no te acuerdas?_

 _Beerus: oh si,en verdad nunca me agradaron los saiyajines,eran muy molestos_

 _Champa: y si todo sale bien,un final feliz para todos_

 _Ya en el banquete,los dioses comen en paz y tranquilidad,excepto beerus y champa que son unos tragones y no tienen llenadera_

 _Quitela: ¿Qué no tienen modales?_

 _Beerus: ¿y tu no tienes buen estómago?._

 _Champa: sii,con ese cuerpecito,ni un cuarto del plato y ya va a reventar_

 _Quitela: ¿ah si? ¡Pues esto es la guerra!_

 _Y la batalla de tragones del universo 6,7 y 4 comenzó,los otros dioses solo contemplaban como los tres tragaban la comida_

 _Vermoud: que repugnancia,presenten mas modales_

 _Liquiir: solo lo dices por que no podrias ganarles_

 _Y una cosa llevo a la otra,haciendo que todos los dioses de la destrucción y la creación entraran en La Batalla de Tragones Universal (si fuera un deporte oficial le entro ctm ) excepto Heles,la única que mostró respeto._

 _Platos de comida salían sin parar,hasta que la masacre alimenticia acaba,y cada dios sufre un gran dolor de estómago_

 _Champa : ya… no… puedo… mas (grito de boca cerrada por dolor)_

 _Quitela: quisiera estar muerto_

 _Kaioshin 7: ni siquiera supe como termine entrando a esto_

 _Heles: se lo tienen merecidos por golosos asquerosos_

 _Vermoud: a todo esto ¿quien gano?_

 _Champa: no se y no me importa,yo solo quiero irme a mi casa ._

 _Wiss: es un empate_

 _Dioses: ¡¿Qué?!_

 _Vados: como escucharon,fue un empate justo_

 _Beerus: creo que voy a llorar,pero solo quiero deshacerme de este dolor_

 _En eso,un rugido de estómagos y un gesto de terror invade la cara de los dioses_

 _Rumoosh: oh no.._

 _Quitela: el peor momento después de la comida.._

 _Dioses (excepto Heles): ¡INDIGESTIÓN!_

 _Y la escena termina en una carrera de dioses para ver quien va al baño._

 **Continuara..**


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de empezar,quiero darles un gran agradecimiento por apoyar el fafic con toda la nobleza, y que si en dentro de poco llegamos a 200 views haré una historia yaoi (no estoy de coña lo haré) y que lo subiré después de terminar esta historia ,ahora si que comienze este capítulo

 **Capitulo 3**

En la "zona de juego" de zen-oh sama ,la cual era una arena donde zen-oh sama podía crear lo que quisiera para jugar,como decia,en ese lugar goku y el rey de todo jugaban sin parar,goku esquivando obstáculos y haciendo explotar cosas que vienen hacia el,y zen-oh sama volando por el alrededor creando mas objetos para lanzar a goku

Goku: esto es divertido (respiración ) pero cansado,

Zen-oh sama: mmm oye se me ocurrió una idea

Con un chasquido de sus dedos,un robot gigante sale de la nada,goku prepara el báculo magico y la batalla comienza:

El robot lanza un láser a goku el cual esquiva y la zona donde estaba goku se destruye por completo,goku corre hacia el robot esquivando láser por láser, al estar cerca goku utiliza su báculo mágico para impulsarse y llegar a la cabeza del robot,goku lo golpea,patea haciendo que la cabeza del robot de varios giros,al recuperar el conocimiento el robot ataca a goku ,goku estando columpiado en el báculo hace lo posible para esquivar pero en una de esas cae y el robot lo intenta aplastar,goku lo esquiva y va a distancia segura

Goku: fue entretenido pero ya me canse,es hora de acabar contigo

Goku prepara el kamehameha y el robot un megalaser,los dos disparan sus ataques y estos chocan,tanto Goku como el robot efectuaban mucha fuerza para que su ataque funcionara,pero goku iba perdiendo y estaba a punto de ser destruido,en eso zen-oh sama extiende su mano hacia goku,en goku un gran flujo de energía surge de la nada y el kamehameha se vuelve mas grande y poderoso, acabando con el robot de una vez por todas.

Al terminar goku se dirije con zen-oh sama

Goku: gracias por la ayuda,por poco y no la contaba

Zen-oh sama: pero ¿Cómo supiste que era yo quien te dio ese poder?

Goku: yo no guardaría tanto poder en mi, yo lo aprovecho todo y ese poder que me diste me sirvió mucho

Zen-oh sama: me encanta ayudar a mis amigos

Goku: oye ¿puedo platicar algo contigo?

Zen-oh sama: ¿de que se trata?

Goku: ¿tu creaste a cada dios a tu manera?

Zen-oh sama: si exactamente

Goku: ¿y no te parece extraño que el único dios de la destrucción "descente" sea Heles?

Zen-oh sama: bueno,todos los días me pregunto que estaba pensando el día que los cree

Goku: si,y además que algunos de ellos dan risa,otros dan miedo

Zen-oh sama: si te refieres a geen por lo de miedo,se a lo que te refieres,y si hablas de champa o vermoud por lo de risa,algunas veces me mató a carcajadas con ellos

Goku: ¿y por que te temen tanto?

Zen-oh sama: por que soy el rey de todo,pocos son los que muestran agallas cuando estoy cerca,como daishinkan y tu,por ejemplo

Goku: talvez seas un rey pero para mi siempre seras un buen amigo

Zen-oh sama: ¿en serio?

Goku: si,incluso me dieron ganas de destruir mas robots,a tu lado

Y goku y zen-oh sama se divierten destruyendo mas robots,mientras con los dioses otro tema se lleva a cabo

Champa: oye beerus,ya me estoy preocupando por el niño

Beerus: por que? El es feliz con zen-oh sama y nosotros no somos eliminados ¿ahora que te aterra?

Champa: todo ser vivo tiene un destino que cumplir ,y no creo que el destino del niño es ser un regalo sin su consentimiento, de seguro destruimos su destino y la linea del tiempo

Beerus: concuerdo con tigo,pero si nos llevamos al niño a zen-oh sama le dará otro ataque de ira y ahí no habrá salvatoria

Champa: lo se lo se,tenemos que hacer algo para que el niño vuelva y zen-oh sama siga siendo feliz,(suspiro) de seguro en su planeta lo extrañan

Mientras en kame house

Krilin: oiga maestro roshi ¿Qué paso con goku?

Roshi: no se krilin,solo vi que un sujeto de azul se lo llevo,por su apariencia no parecía malvado

Krilin: ¿cree que vuelva?

Roshi: eso quiero esperar

….

Roshi: ¿quieres ver unas revistas en mi sótano hasta que vuelva?

Krilin: como decir que no

De vuelta con champa y beerus

Champa: sii de seguro lo extrañan mucho,debemos hacer algo

¿?: ejem ejem talvez yo pueda ayudarles con su problema

Los dos hermanos voltean para ver a la persona menos esperada,!daishinkan! (Chan chan chaaan)

 **CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

*nota del autor*

Primero,gracias por todas las visitas al fanfic,nunca pensé llegar tan alto ,y como lo prometí,la historia yaoi estara lista al final de la historia (me dará asco hacerla pero un trato es un trato),segundo,perdón por la inactividad, es que uno llega a quedarse sin ideas ,a tal punto de cancelar la historia,pero no me rendí y aquí les traigo la parte 4 ,ojalá la disfuten

 **Capitulo 4**

 _En el capitulo anterior, tanto beerus como champa planeaban como llevarse a goku de vuelta a su planeta sin que zen-oh sama se entere,de repente una oportunidad llega a ellos,y su nombre era Daishinkan_

 _Champa: daishinkan sama ¿?_

 _Beerus: ¿usted también quiere deshacerse del niño_

 _Daishinkan: si,y por eso los ayudare_

 _Beerus: pero pensamos que usted estaba de acuerdo con lo del niño_

 _Daishinkan: ¿Qué estas loco? Ese niño podría convencer a zen-oh sama para que me elimine y el se quede con mi lugar_

 _Champa: y bien ¿Cuál es tu plan?_

 _Daishinkan: llamen a sus kaioshin y ángeles,ellos serán parte del plan_

 _En eso zen-oh y goku llegan_

 _Goku: hola a todos_

 _Champa y beerus : ¡ZEN OH SAMA!_

 _Los dos se arrodillan con miedo ante goku y zen-oh._

 _Goku: ._. ¿Siempre hacen eso?_

 _Zen-oh sama: si,y a veces es molesto,pero bueno ,daishinkan_

 _Daishinkan: emm si zen-oh sama?_

 _Zen-oh sama: lo que pasa es que goku y yo tenemos hambre,queríamos saber si aun quedaba comida ._

 _A los dioses les llego una mala reacción y una cara de vomito_

 _Goku: creo que la comida fue mucho para ellos,y yo que tengo mucha hambre ¡comere más que un dios!_

 _Zen-oh sama: no sonó tan épico ¡pero es una gran frase!_

 _Y llegando a la cocina,ni diez segundos y los platos llegaban repletos de comida y salían vacíos y limpios ,los 12 dioses dieron un vistazo y su sorpresa fue ver a goku comer la comida en pocos segundos,todos excepto zen-oh se quedaron ojos abiertos y boca abiertas_

 _Kaioshin 7 : ese niño tiene un estomago impresionante_

 _Heles: ahora se que la criatura mas hermosa come de la manera mas desagradable_

 _Champa: ese niño seria capas de ganarnos,y lo digo con tanta honestidad,ademas de que,además de que,creo que quiero vomitar_

 _Wiss: jojojo para ser muy pequeño,tiene el estómago de todos nosotros junto,hasta zen-oh sama esta sorprendido_

 _Después de comer un ultimo plato de un suspiro de satisfacción_

 _Goku: ahhh que rico quiero mas_

 _Beerus: ¡QUEEE ¿QUIERE MAS?!_

 _Rumoosh: pero si comiste como para 30 dioses_

 _Sidra: yo diría que para 55_

 _Goku: mmm es que aun tengo hambre_

 _Los dioses,kaioshin y ángeles ,además de los guardias,caen al suelo al estilo anime_

 _Daishinkan: beerus y champa,necesito hablar con ustedes,sus ángeles y kaioshin vendrán también_

 _Kaioshin 6 : porque? Esto se puso interesante_

 _Champa: (lo agarra de la oreja) que vengas te dicen_

 _Ya en un lugar privado la conversación Comienza_

 _Beerus: ya estamos todos,di tu plan_

 _Kaioshin 7: uhh que plan?_

 _Daishinkan: el plan para regresar a goku a su planetq_

 _Kaioshin 7 : uuhh pero por que? No le esta causando problema a nadie_

 _Champa ¿Qué aun no lo entiendes? Ese niño es una amenaza ,si no nos deshacemos de el ,todos seremos borrados,por ejemplo,imagen a que goku le dice a zen-oh sama "oye zen-oh cual es la necesidad de tantos universos? ¿Qué tal si eliminas algunos?" y zas es el fin_

 _Wiss: concuerdo con champa sama,si es ese el caso nosotros vendríamos perjudicados tambien._

 _Beerus: muy bien,vamos al grano ¿Cuál es tu plan daishinkan?_

 _Daishinkan: esperar_

 _Beerus y champa: ¿queee?_

 _Daishinkan: es muy simple,zen-oh sama se aburre fácil con sus regalos,si esperamos un rato seguramente se deshaga de el y ustedes puedan llevarselo_

 _Champa: para cuando eso pase todos estaremos borrados de la existencia, además ese niño esta lleno de sorpresas infinitas,esperar es inutil_

 _Daishinkan: que tal si esperamos a que zen-oh se duerma y nos llevamos a son goku?_

 _Beerus: cuando zen-oh se despierte y no encuentre al niño,le dará otro ataque de ira y esta vez,nada podrá calmarlo_

 _Daishinkan: entonces solo nos queda esperar a que el destino nos ayude ,y que con la suerte nadie sea borrado._

 **Mientras con zen-oh y son goku**

 _Goku seguía comiendo,pero entonces a medio plato para y le llega una cara de tristeza a la cara_

 _Zen-oh sama: ey que pasa por que pones esa cara?_

 _Goku: es que,extraño a mis amigos_

 _Zen-oh: pero yo soy tu amigo_

 _Goku: lo se ,pero es que de donde vengó, yo solía entrenar con mis amigos,y ahora que no están ,me siento triste_

 _Zen-oh : entiendo tu dolor ,yo también solía estar solo ,pero cuando te conocí mi vida cambio de buena manera,si decides irte volveré a estar triste ,sabiendo que ya no podre verte_

 _Goku: tu puedes crear todo no? Que tal si creas algo con lo que pueda invocarte para jugar_

 _En eso la felicidad llena a zen-oh, este crea un botón con los colores del mismo_

 _Zen-oh: aquí tienes,con este botón podre ir a donde tu estas con solo presionarlo_

 _Goku: (risa) gracias,lo usare bien_

 _Saliendo del comedor,la conversación entre los dos sigue_

 _Zen-oh: aunque estemos lejos ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?_

 _Goku: claro,con este botón nada evitara que juguemos_

 _Zen-oh y goku se dan las despedidas,goku va a donde beerus, le explica todo,y wiss se lo lleva a la tierra,y llegando a kame house,otra platica comienza_

 _Krilin: goku ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y quien es el que te acompaña?_

 _Goku: sobre donde yo estaba,eso no importa,y el es wiss,un angel_

 _Roshi: ohh un ángel? Es un honor conocer a uno_

 _Wiss: guarde los saludos, yo ya me iba,bien goku ,cuidate y recuerda,que algunos dioses,kaioshin y ángeles estarán cuando los necesites, fue un gusto conocerte (se teletransporta)_

 _Krilin: oye ¿y ese botón extraño?_

 _Goku:te lo explicaré después_

 **Fin**

 ***** nota del autor*

Bueno gente aquí acaba el fanfic,ya se que no tuvo tantos capítulos pero la escuela no me dio mucho tiempo,además de otras cosas


End file.
